lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Merthos
Spoiler boxes. Hi, that's some good work you're doing on the quests there. Question though... Have you seen the spoiler box template? I've added one to The Disappearing Knights. Not all quests would need one, but do you think it's worth using occasionally? Ferret37 09:48, 1 February 2009 (UTC) : I'm not sure. Is there some kind of directive to use spoilers? Personally I expect spoilers when looking at walkthroughs/helps. : But regarding these special three quests I would disagree with using a spoiler, because it's too easy to choose the wrong answer and therefore miss the later quest. Merthos 10:06, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :: I understand what you're saying but some people would rather not know what they have to choose in order to get a later quest. Some people would rather just know the basics of what the quest involves and do the rest themselves. What you could always do is have a notice saying "To ensure you do not miss a later quest, please see inside the spoiler box for the correct response to the question" Then people know that they could miss a quest and have the option to see it. Andrealinia970 12:15, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, if that's the premise than I would suggest to change the quest layout. The Quest Details contain only the initial quest description as given in the game and any help for solving it should move to a spoiler section. Merthos 14:40, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :::: That sounds like a great plan to me! It'd definitely stop any potential spoilers from being given out! Just as a side point, I like what you did with the infoboxes for characters! I edited the two handed one slightly to get rid of the extra column and make it look slightly better. Andrealinia970 19:17, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: I just started a second playthrough (I actually missed one of the witches and Ophelias quest and there as no save game left old enough) so I will probably do this when I do the quests again. Merthos 07:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC) How about the rewards? Should they go into a spoiler too? Merthos 07:50, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, I'd say not for regular rewards like cash and items. However, special rewards like opening a new guild might be better in the box? Ferret37 10:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Templates I would like to try to create a real template for creating new pages as described . The current ones do not fit so I think that no one is using them. But I don't have the necessary permissions to edit these pages. Does anybody know where to get them? Merthos 09:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :: I gave you the permission that you should need to do it. If you still can't do it with what you have then it's probably not available (but you should be able to!) Andrealinia970 09:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Yep, I can edit them now, thanks. I will try the leaders first. Merthos 10:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Quite a nice thing. I've removed the other templates for now. Once the layout is finalized for items, weapons, monsters, ... we should create templates for them too. It makes the editing alot easier, esp. for people not so familiar with the wiki language. Merthos 11:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :: That's a really, really nice layout! Are you planning on doing ones for main characters (good and bad) and then just for the hired people? I really think it's a great idea though! Andrealinia970 12:02, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::: For main characters (heroes): No. Those pages already exists and the template is only used for new pages. :::: Bad guys: I think they should get an introduction and boss fight section in the walkthrough when they show up, and that's it. :::: Hire: There are too many of them so I don't think that a separate page for each makes sense. They don't get new arts so a single page with name, class and initial skills should be enough. If you want to know more you can easily visit the recruiter. :::: So to answer your question - probably not. Items, weapons and monsters would be more useful (once the layout is agreed) because there will be much more pages created for those. Merthos 12:38, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: I have been using (what i think) is the agreed template for weapons. Atleast, theres been no further discussion about it on my talk page Akuthia 16:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Heroes, Leaders & Co I think I'm finished with building the structure for those. New leaders can easily be created via the template, categories are automatically added. For heroes the existing pages are enough. There will also be categories for the classes. When you see a red class category, please edit it and add Category:Classes. Doing so will create the classes library. ::Awesome. Just took it for a test run with a couple of leaders and it's really easy to use. ::Question: What are we going to do about Darien (name is the same as the quest)? And Baulson for that matter, that Baulson-Char title is really annoying me. ::Ferret37 20:42, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Thanks. Well, there it nothing that can be done there. One of them has to have a different name, so either X-Char... or X-Quest. Personally I would prefer X-Quest. Merthos 21:16, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::::: Yeah, I would say move the Baulson quest to Balson-Quest and then move Baulson-Char to Baulson Andrealinia970 21:31, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :: That's the way it should be, a character's name is his name first and foremost, the fact that it's also a quest title is incidental. I'd prefer brackets though, so we end up with Baulson and Baulson (Quest). Or is there a reason we can't do that? ::Ferret37 21:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :::: No reason that I can think of, other than we didn't think of it ^_^ The only reason the character's name ended up being Baulson-Char was that when I made the page the quest Baulson was already on that page and I didn't want to mess around moving it at that time. I would keep the disambiguation statements that are at the top of the page though, in case a user using the search function just types in "Baulson" and is looking for the quest. Andrealinia970 23:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Help I'm trying to set up a table function, similar to what we have here with the drops and splits on the monsters pages, but for some reason the if statements don't seem to be working. Can you have a quick look at it and see what I've done wrong? http://infiniteundiscovery.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_Item Thanks, Andrea :: You forgot to close the if statements (}}). Merthos 17:33, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::: AHH! Thank you! **Feels stupid** Andrealinia970 18:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::: Sorry to impose again, but do you have any idea why the template I was working on (link above) is causing big gaps on the pages... see http://infiniteundiscovery.wikia.com/wiki/Ebony_Wood Andrealinia970 00:02, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: That's because of the empty lines, the same happens here with the monsters but not so noticable. The if only removes the text, but the line feed still exists. The wiki engine converts them to alot of empty paragraphs, resulting in the gaps. To get rid of them you have to put all the ifs on the same line, but I'm not sure what happens with the list if you do that... Merthos 07:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::: It works, you can put them on one line. See Template:Infobox monster. Merthos 18:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Bestiary It's ok, you can carry on working through the alphabet. I'm going by location, not from the bestiary, making sure all the data has been transferred from the location pages. We're doing different jobs, so we're unlikely to clash! Ferret37 19:11, 6 February 2009 (UTC). I think the normal monster are all done. Merthos 22:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Hehe, there's still a couple out there. Are we settled on layout for rares? Ferret37 22:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC). :: I thinks so. It's basically the same except the optional image, HPs and spoiler. Merthos 22:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Leader availability I just found out that my assumptions for the availability of the leaders are wrong. Now I think it is either a certain quest or a specific guild task plus guild rank and/or story progression. Unless someone is willing for a playthrough without completing any tasks, I'll probably give up on this topic for now. Merthos 16:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :which leader exactly? alot of generic leader require certain guild task Sarmu 16:48, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, exactly those. Merthos 17:05, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::: Which page are we on about? We can always keep a list in the discussions of which are available after certain quests and piece it together as a group effort. Andrea 17:55, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Some of the generics like the Third Committee, Silver Falcons, Order of Melphina etc are obviously quest based, but I've no idea of the requirements for the others. Sarmu, is the Japanese guide any help here? ::Ferret37 19:33, 21 February 2009 (UTC). Several are based on a certain guild task. But I also noticed that some become available after story progression. The question is: Do they only depend on the story or did they become available because I already did the task required for them? Others became available after getting the next guild rank. Of cause it could be that the specific one was their required task. So many questions... - Merthos 21:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::The Japanese guide has everyone's requirement, but I have to match the Japanese names with the English name, I'll see what I can come up with Sarmu 09:09, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Help editing I noticed that you helped clean up my edit on Malystrix and I just put up most of the basic info for Ama-Gi if you could clean it up or give me some pointers on what I need to do better on them it would be greatly appreciated thank you for your time. Eagle0585 01:10, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Help check on one thing Hey I noticed you at around the base area, can you do me a favor and check if you can go through Berechevaltelle to Mt. Vackel after the 6 bases but before Koenigsdorf? thanks Sarmu 14:19, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : Sure. (Hope I remember it. ^_^) - Merthos 15:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) : No, you can't. - Merthos 23:03, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Fornstrand Hey, could I ask you to take a look at some of the recent edits to the rare monster pages for Fornstrand? Specifically (at time of writing), Hairy Crab, Swiftmane, Narwhal and Nightingale, all by 81.102.224.156. Yes, there's a lot of talk that needs to be removed or maybe put on the talk pages, but my main concern is spawning circumstances, which is more your field of expertise than mine. Just looks a bit wrong to me, like the author was testing only when he got Vanargands, and not with Wailing Larvae (or whatever the Oarfish there is). Not convinced that the results he's posted are complete and accurate. Cheers. Ferret37 01:39, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :I havn't got most of those myself and the original conditions are only copied from the gamefaqs page. Nightingale at least seems fine, I had the dogs too IIRC. I'd say let's just leave it until someone finds something different. - Merthos 08:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) ---- Hi Merthos, Im the person that editted fornstrand yesterday 81.102.224.156. Ive registered now as u may have guessed :) Anyhow, i spent alot of time tesing the spawns of common mob for the perticular rare mobs. The info youve put for Nightingale for instance, there are vanagands lurking anywhere between K2-K4 (usually 3 of) sometimes they are all in K2, sometimes they are spread. However i did notice after i completed finding all rare mobs, that afterwards the spawns of the common mobs for the repeatable rare mobs started to be totally random. I was gonna add that to the info but decided not to. But i do know that when i did the tests before attacking the rares i found the common mob spawns were always as i placed in the their spoiler descriptions. If youve found otherwise then im sorry i placed incomplete or incorrect information, but i was sure i did all i could to insert the correct info. Adie123 23:05, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : Hi, thanks for the registration, it's easier to communicate that way. You did a great job and we all appriciate it. I only removes stuff I don't see as helpfull. : For instance Nightingale: the only relevant factor is the missing mob at I/M-6. Apart from that everything else does not matter, the Crabs are always present and you can have either Vanargand or Wailing Larva, which are all possible groups for that location. It shares the same rules with Blob (because he respawned after defeating Nightingale for me). : Also things like how difficult a fight is depends heavily on you party setup, BR and a lot of luck so it should not go onto the pages. But feel free to put something like that onto the talk pages. : Again, thanks for you contributions and please don't take it personal when someone changes some of your edits. This is a community efford and it happens from time to time to everyone to get corrected (me too ;-)). - Merthos 06:51, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :: No offence taken. Just wanted, really, to introduce myself as the infamous 81.102.224.156 hehe :) Adie123 13:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for editing some of the stuff I have entered. This being the first Wiki I have edited, it gives me a sort of background to look at to see and figure out how exactly things should be entered in. I'm still learning and I've picked up little tricks here and there just by looking at people's edits and history of stuff. I actually find it quite fun to be able to update and provide information that wasn't there before. I hope I haven't put too much stress on you by having to go over and proofread what I have done :) DarqStalker 08:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :No problem, there are some "regulars" reviewing the edits and I just happend to be the first. Just go ahead and enter when you have something missing, we all appriciate it. And yes, looking on other pages is the best way to learn. If unsure just ask on the talk page, someone will help you. - Merthos 08:56, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Shellfly of Robelia Heya Methos. Did you remove Shellfly from the common mobs of 'Ruins of Robelia Castle'? Shellflies are present when the Bandit is present at the Central Tier. I was unable to figure out how to make Shellfly linkable so i just signed it and asked for it to be editted as a link. Linking is different to other pages. Adie123 17:31, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : You completely screwed up on this edit - see here - so I had to restore the previous version. Just re-add it. : I'm not sure how you edit the pages, my recommendation is to disable the Rich Text Editing in your user preferences. The wiki syntax is easy enough and for a link you simply put two bracket around it: test. - Merthos 17:53, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :: The method didnt work on that page. Ill have another look, but no idea why it screwed up. all i did was insert the text of the shellfly. Was working fine on my computer after i added it. ohwell, its all a learning curve lol Adie123 18:02, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::: OK check out Ruins of Robelia page. Ive done Shellfly with square brackets and its not an internal link. Again this page and its links, all still work for me after me adding shellfly text Adie123 18:05, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::: Nice one, you fixed it. I still dont know how to add links on them pages though lol Adie123 18:21, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :: You did not copy the nowiki-tags too, did you? :: Apart from that, this only works when you edit the 'source code'. The same as you are doing on the talk pages. For the Rich Text Editor there should be a button on the bar on the top but as I don't use it (too limited and also buggy IMO) I can't say more about it. - Merthos 18:25, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :: nowiki-tags? .... Also if i cant work out how to do the links on that page then ill just ask you or ferret to add them for me. If thats ok :) Adie123 18:37, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Anklet Recipe 1 Just realised you changed my Anklet Recipe 1 item. Is this how recipes are supposed to be? I added a recipe item that was collected, not ingredients list of recipes. Surely this is wrong and i got over 1000 points deducted cos of this. Not that it matters about the points :P :Quite some time ago we decided that there is not enough data to justify separate pages for the recipes. Therefore there is only one overview page for them. I changes the page you created to a redirect to this overview. - Merthos 19:12, 31 March 2009 (UTC) : ok, so for each recipe item they need to link to an empty page then redirected to recipes page? Adie123 19:18, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Seperating Xbox vs. PC Spawning Criteria Hi! I edited the Sledgehammer page, and rearranged some of the data you put in to separate the criteria for spawning on the Xbox as oppossed to the PC versions of the game. It's not perfect, but it makes things clearer, I think. Take a look, and let me know what you think! Thanks a lot! Valichi 01:47, 2 April 2009 (UTC)Valichi : Looks fine for me. - Merthos 06:39, 2 April 2009 (UTC) New logo and skin? Hi Merthos. My name is Joe and I'm with Wikia Gaming. The Last Remnant Wiki is doing very well these days - almost 3,000 articles and 150,000 pageviews/day. I specialize in designing logos and custom skins, and I wanted to offer to give TLR Wiki a new look that you can be proud of. I'm leaving this message with each currently active admin and asking that you reply on my local talk page with any feedback you have. Thanks. JoePlay (talk) 21:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Image Copyright Hi, i can take some screenshots from the PC version but i dont have the slightest clue about the copyright for those screenshots then, do you have any idea if thats allowed or not? SolGuyver 14:18, 3 April 2009 (UTC)